Angel Potter and the mystic world
by Night-Chan-DragonEyes
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS !Set in 4rt year.Angel Potter(female Harry) meets Viktor Krum and the story goes from there female!Harry manipulative!Light!Dumbles Weasleys(exept the dad,twins,Charlie and Bill)!Bashing she (Angel)Also has a conection to Viktor what will happen on her 4rt year at Hogwarts?Will she change schools?Will she stay?Might have some violence(a punch or two ) Gay themes
1. Prologue

**Night-Chan:Well guys,lately i've been reading Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore fics,so in this story Dumbles WILL be manipulative,but as in CANON he will do it 'for the greater good'He is just a old guy who makes mistakes and thinked (?) he was doing it for the 'Greater Good' as said before beings make mistakes after all,his are greater because many people look up to him.**

* * *

**Angel Potter and the mystic world****  
**

**Prologue/Angel's Life before the story**

Angel Lily Lunar Potter was not by any way 'normal'. She lived with her 'loving' relatives until she was has messy red hair, similar to blood, (potter hair that was never in the same place) and bright emerald-like eyes, she had a lightning bolt scar on her forehead and a half-shaped-star black scar on her inner wrist.

Her relatives, to put it simple, hated her. She lived in the cupboard under the stairs 'till she was 7, then moved to her cousin's Dudley second bedroom. She was beautiful, even if she wore Dudley's old clothes that were 5 sizes bigger than her.

When she received her Hogwards letter she couldn't be happier. A Half-Giant named Rubeus Hagrid,who prefered to be called Hagrid, took her to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies,and ,obviously , she went to the wizard's bank, Gringotts .

She respected the goblins, which made them very surprised mind you, and said to Hagrid do the Hogwarts business. She found out that the key she had was for a trust vault confined by Albus Dumbledore. She had many more vaults and she was being stolen by Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley.

When she asked the goblins,they said that said persons claimed that it was Dumbledore's order,that later was proved to be a lie.

She was the heiress from the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Potter, Moon and Merlin lines. She found out her mom was adopted by the Evans and was actually a pureblood (Moon),and with her dad being one as well, she was also a pureblood found she had some seer blood from the Merlin line,but it was slightly dorment on her.

She asked the goblins to have the money back, found out she had blocks on her magic,puted there by Dumbledore because of her accidental magic, found out she was a parselmouth, natural Occlumency, had affinaty with the 5 elements (Water, Fire, Wind, Earth and Spirit)and was ,in the Wizard scale,in the same level power as Voldemort and Dumbledore, and asked the goblins for a ritual to put the blocks down and they did it (she payed them a generous amount after all).

When Hagrid came back and they went shopping, he bought her a snow owl, that she named Hedwig and said that she would take care of the rest. Her wand was 11cm, BloodWood with a Lunar Phoenix Feather***** .She asked Mister Ollivander for a kit to clean it; she didn't want her wand dirty after all. He promised by the wizard oath he wouldn't tell Dumbledore what her wand was made,as he did with most had tried an Holly one with a regular Phoenix feather but it didn't work well for her.

She bought many more books than needed, and started liking potions, because one of the things she found relaxing was cooking, and potions seemed very similar. She also bought a drawing kit with wizard money being transferred to muggle -she had always loved drawing and painting after all.

She passed that week at the Leaky Cauldron, and when was the September 1st she went to the train and stopped between the platform 9 and found the Weasleys and they didn't know who she was, but they were nice…most anyway she only liked the twins and Percy (kinda) so far and had not met Charlie , Bill and the thought the mother and the 2 younger ones were acting kinda fake.

She went to an empty compartment in the back of the train and the Weasleys twins and a other boy -who she found out was Lee Jordan later on - thinked the compartment was empty to show a tarantula. When they noticed her(she said the tarantula was cool)they asked what she was doing there and she said she was there before they entered, they felt stupid and apologized to her, well ….Lee did…

They talked and she pranked them on the compartment, they were being idiots saying they were the kings of pranking, well ,the twins did, Lee was just quiet. But she was a master prankster ,it must run in her veins.

"Your cool "the twins said,"I'm Fred-

-and I'm George

"What's you're name?"They said together the 1 and last,fred said the 2 and George the 3.

"I'm Angel,Potter"I said calmely

"Your Angel Potter?!"They scream/gasp "That's so cool can you show us how you died our hair rainbow?please!"

And that,my dears, was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

By half the trip she trusted them and told them about the're family stealing, wich lead that them would not do something like that but their mom,Ginny and Ron would.

Ron appeared asking for Angel Potter and they said they didn't see her, and when he asked Angel's name she said she was Isabella Brightsun and he believed(coughdumbasscough).By the end of the ride Angel and the twins became best friends and were like brothers (the twins WERE brothers but that's not the point) and she was sorted to Griffindor,she asked the hat because she wanted to be with the twins, and there was a big mess with Ron because he was lied to and somehow he got stuck in the ceiling screaming "MUMY!HELP!". Angel will never admit to have done such a thing under any torture. Dumbledore thought this was very funny.

During the first year she was a genious at potions -wich almost made Snape pass out in shock -and loved every discipline -except DADA with professor Quirrel that was a joke- She pranked with the twins and made friends with Neville LongBottom,Draco Malfoy ,that lead to be friends with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott,as well with Hermione in the also found somewhat friends in Dean -he loved art like she did - and Seamus -A friendship that started because Dean struck them with a book for behaving like kids of 3 years old because of an essay on the History of Magic .

During her first year on Christmas she got an Drawing book (Dean),Chocolate frogs (Seamus),prank kit (twins),A book with the tittle '1002 ways to send painful hexes to guys who try to bed you' (surprisingly from Hermione),Wizard robes in Black,silver and green (her Slytherin friends) ,her fathers invisible cloak (Angel assumed from Dumbledore) and a magical rare plant (by Neville) called Lunar flower **(A/N Yes this is a plant from Wolfs Rain 'cause i saw the film Wolf Children and liked it but i'm altering it's background and uses)** that she found ironic because of her middle name was Lunar she didnt' know why ,must have something to do with her mom's birth family.

That year, nothing _too _out of the ordinary append exept the Mirror of Erised she found during the Christmas used her cloak and saw a vey strange sight on the mirror: her parents and all her friends together, and a boy with short brown hair she never had seen before.

She went 3 night in a row, at the third she found Dumbledore, who told her not to get lost in the , out of curiosaty,asked what he saw in the said socks 'cause people kept on giving him books. She saw a hint of truth in that, but his eyes told her he saw someone he loved but couldn't have,probally he blamed himself,During the following years she always gave him two pairs of socks for Christmas. Her star-shaped scar gave an itch during all off that year too.

During that summer, she asked the Goblins a House(she said plese and the goblins surprised a human said plese to them let her and she started to learn goblin languase) she stayed the summer at the Potter's summer house/mansion in France ,she asked the goblins the only way to access her vaults would be by blood and brought a card so that she didn't' have to go to the bank all the time ,it was really annoying. She bought a new weardrobe,a magical and a muggle one, robesl with hoodies ( a lot of them too),jeans,t-shirts,etc. She brought prank supplies as well as paint supplies, she went to ollivander's because at the end of year (school year) the wand started to work wrong, and he had to had a shadow wolf fang to her wand, making it a wand with 11cm,Bloodwood with the core of a feather of a Lunar phoenix and a shadow wolf's fang****** ,and he had to had a little magical esmerald to balance the wand, and she went to Knockturn Alley to a pet shop looking for a familiar- that happened to be an rare snake from Bulgaria -said to only exist in the forest near Durmstrang.

Her snake was named Night ,because the snake was a female and her scales were black and midnight blue, with an avadra kedrava eyes.

She went the last week to the Weasleys house since she was Fred and George best friend and Ron was scared as hell, the ambient was good and Arthur was nice, Molly and Ginny acted nice but she saw they wanted money,-She hadn't lived at the Dursleys for 10-years to not learn how to read people- Ron seemed to have given up on that idea for good. She found out the plans the twins joke shop and wanted in(almost killed them if they didn't let her).

When she met that year DADA teacher, she almost choked/mutilated him. She saw he was a phony right away.

The second year she got on a good place with Ron,he seemed to have let go the bar that seemed stuck up his arse and was friendly ,LookHeart was a terrible teacher and appeared petrified with a mirror on his hand with a stupid face ,she pranked with the twins,and made friends with the Basilisk instead of killing her,she found out the Basilisk was Salazar Slytherin Familiar and was named Ruby,as well as she made friends with Luna Lovegood,a lonely Ravenclaw that seemed to have seer blood on her.

He rstar-shaped scar gave an got for Christmas a sweater form Ron's mom, a chess set from Ron himself,prank suplies from the twins again,A snake colar,bracelet and ring from her Slytherin friends_(Draco-ring;Blaise-bracelet;Theo-Necklace)_ -who insisted on giving her Slytherin related gifts -Another drawing book from Dean, a lion pendant for her bracelet (the one Blaise gave) from Seamus,Hogwarts a History from Hermione,Neville gave her proper materials to are for her Lunar plant,Luna gave her star shaped earings and someone unknow (AKA Dumbledore) gave her lemon drops the end of the year Dumbledore did help her destroy Tom Riddle's diary when she found it in a toilet and went straight to was the fist time she saw Thestrals.

That summer,on the last month she stayed with the Weasleys, but in the first weeks she went to Paris and Italy, where she got a wolf and fang pendant for her bracelet from Raphael deLucas and also got a silver necklace whit a red ruby,witch was in realaty a trunk with multiple compartments.

She made beautiful drawings and had one from an Hungarian Dragon, one of her as a seeker, the twins, her friends all together, her owl and her snake between many others.

At the Weasley's it was played chess with Ron and recomend him to take anciant ruins and aritmacy because of his strategic wanted to take Care of Magical creatures like got an intersing birthday gift from Hagrid and cakes and cookies from her planned pranks with the twins and hanged with Luna who was a neighbour to the Weasleys

Her 3rd year at Hogwards was… eventful…there were Dementors in the school for her 'protection'…Strangelly,her patrounous was a stag *******,she asked Professor Lupin to teach her because she went weak when she was around the Dementors and before Christmas found Sirius and Belived his side of the was bored so she made the connection that he had never had a trial and the knowlege he was an grim animagus and found himbefore Black was a happy man becausehis goddaughter was a prankster and year Angel took Arithmancy,Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical she had the time was a had no time turner she took Divination by herself after the 2nd class**(A/N Her classes organagation is in the bottom part of the page) **AND as extra-curricular **( weekends i think,THIS EXTRA CURRICULAR IS FROM THE SITE hARRY pOTTER wIKI)**She had Art and Ancient Studies as well as music 'cause she was found of flute and piano.

She had recived as gifts in Christmas a firebolt(from her godfather),the maraunders map (twins), the book 'Dark Arts and Light Arts,why the Minister is wrong in classifying the various types of magic' (From Hermione,but Angel was sure the book wasn't properly legal but who cares), pendants for her bracelet from the Slytherins,Ron,Dean, Seamus,Neville and Luna _(silver dagger-Draco;silver rose-Theodore;a rune that ment 'cunning'-Blaise;a sword similar to a mini-godric Gryffindor sword-Ron;An pencil in dark green -Dean; a fire-shaped one -Seamus;a Lunar flower shaped one-Neville, the ying and yang simble -Luna)_another sweater from Ron's mom, a book tittled 'Dark Lords from the past and their deeds' (Reamus AKA Mooney) and a book called 'The deadly hollows' by Albus Dumbledore,a book never publiced and a deatly hollow simble for her bracelet from Dumbledore.

During summer she went to Spain and the last month she went to the Weasleys to go to the Quiddich World Cup, and is in the morning of the world cup, our story begins…

* * *

**Nigh-Chan:****This is already redone,i changed/added a few things too and:**

****** * Her wand was different because she had blocks, and so her wand changed not being the same as in the canon series.**

****** ** Her wand changed again,why? simple my dear readers she growed up and stoped being so naíve, as she saw Theastrals for the 1st time (the 1st year Hogwarts students go to the boats remember?)**

****** *** Her patrounous is the same as in canon Harry,if your wondering why is because Angel isn't stronger than Harry,because canon Harry was as strong if not stronger than Voldemort if he killed him,and he had very strong accidental magic (he did appear in the school roof and made disapear a glass), and Canon Harry IS a parselmouth,and that can come with many powers Canon Harry didn't explore,and the affinity with elements was something icreated,that will be explained later and natural at mind blocking because i said,lets face it,Snape was a terribal teacher to Harry.**

****** The reason the patrounous didn't change was because Angel's heart is still in the same place as Harry,she might be more daring and show her Slytherin traits most of the time,but as Harry she is still a forgiving and caring soul,exept tosome people.**

* * *

_******I've got a review from Mi (Guest) that said exatly**_****** this:**

Mi:Wow. Can you say Mary Sue? I mean, ANGEL? If you're going to have a  
fem!Harry, likelihood is she'd be named for a flower. The chances of her being  
called Angel are so astronomically low because it's an awful, awful thing to  
name a child.

Secondly, all these new powers etc made me actually want to vomit. It's  
ridiculous, you've even changed her WAND. The entire POINT is that Harry and  
Voldemort share wand cores. I'm going to stop talking about the sheer  
awfulness of Angel Potter's power levels and backstory now, because it makes  
me want to cry just thinking about it.

I could rant for days about your spelling and grammar alone. It's KNOCKTURN,  
you fool. I'm starting to doubt you even read the Harry Potter books.

In short, I sincerely hope this fic is a trollfic. Because if not, there is  
something very wrong with the world. You shouldn't be allowed near a keyboard  
until you've learnt not to pump out drivel like this.

_**My reply is that Angel isn't a Mary Sue,i didn't show how she normaly acts anyway, and for your information i saw a lot of fem!Harry fics with names tha aren't flowers like Daniella and Isabella and Angel isn't an Awful name to name someone,and why she's even called that name will be explained in future chapters,besides the fact that there ARE people named like that.**_

_**I changed her wand because she had blocks,so giving her the same wand would be stupid,The point isn't having Voldemort brother wand,not in my story because in this story,that prophesy is false,because the Divination teacher isn't a good one and i don't believe in prophesy and that our Destiny is alreadt layed out to us,even tough this story includes only new power is her mental shield and affinaties is also needed in this story.**_

_**I put an interrogation point after Knockturn alley for that reason,i didn't know if i was writing it right,and yes i read all of the books and i have seen all of the movies,but i didn't remember all so deal with it it's fixed now.I know about my spealling and grammer and i'm trying to be better, but i'm 13,my birthday was 5days ago, and English is not my native launguage i'm Portuguese,and most my age,from my country, wouldn't understand a quarter of what i understand so deal with it**_

_**No this is not a trollfic and nothing is f*cking wrong with the world and who the f*ck are you to tell me i shouldn't be allowed near a you only know how to complain don't freaking review.**_

_**I had a lots of people who saw my mistakes and said i should get a beta,and i think they are they didn't insult me or any of that and acctually suport me,while your acting like a 3-year-old on yes,i my age swears,it kinda sticks.**_

* * *

**Anyway,I thanks you all for your suport,your free to review and most my reviews i personally reply,i would of done soo to this one but it was a guest .Thanks for taking the time to read my story and tell me what you think!**

**By the way you Can complain about the wand,powers,heritage,name,etc, if your not rude about it.**

* * *

**ANGEL'S 3RD YEAR CLASSES timetable note:she has divination by herselfso it isn't on her scheldure.**

**Timetable**  
**Monday**  
Care of Magical Creatures (first period)  
Arithmancy (second period)  
Transfiguration (third period)  
Potions (fourth period)  
Defence Against the Dark Arts (fifth period)  
**Tuesday**  
Care of Magical Creatures (1st period)

Free period Potions (afternoon )

Astronomy (midnight)

**Wednesday**  
History of Magic (1st period)  
Free period (2nd period) Herbology (afternoon)((3rd period)) Arithmancy(last period)  
**Thursday**  
Study of Ancient Runes (first period)  
Transfiguration (second period)  
Potions (third period)  
Defence Against the Dark Arts (fourth period)  
Care of Magical Creatures (fifth period)  
**Friday**  
Potions (first period)  
Charms and Study of Ancient Runes (second period)  
Defence Against the Dark Arts (third period)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Beggining**

**Angel's POV(most of the story will be in her POV but some the authors POV)**

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY YOU WILL NOT BE OPENING A JOKE SHOP!"Screamed and woke me up right away...uh...I absolutely_ hate_ mornings.

"Ron, Angel wake up! We got to go to the world cup ! Hurry!" Said .

"What about Charlie and Bill?"I ask after getting out of this few days I started to grow a sister love for them both,like the one with Fred and George.

"They will _Apparate_there,but we need to use the _portcrew _so hurry up and Ron get out the bed" says ,the last part to Ron started getting out the bed to get dressed I pick some clothes and go to the bathroom and change.

I was wearing my hair 'till my hips,A royal blue T-shirt and black jeans with a black and blue robe on my hand because I didn't feel like wearing it.I put my favoite Dragon boots and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Where's Ron and Angel!It's almost time!"Said while making bacon and eggs.

"I'm here!No need to panic,the only not here is Ron!And I want cereals thanks"I say with my hands up in clothes fitted my 14 year old curves just fine.

"Oh!Angel dear eat something!"Said .Since I left the Dursleys I was more…normal for my age..i was actually taller than some boys my age!I had tan skin instead of pale now to..

Anyway I eated my ceral (I didn't' eat bacon because hey,sometimes I like to swordsfight)"

"Come on!We have to go now!"Said with his bag on is followed him and walked…and walked and walked…and it didn't help Ron always asking "Are we there yet" Every five seconds!I need to sleep more I'm more grumpy than usual…normally I'm calm around people don't know…exept if someone pisses me off…I have my mom's temper

"Arthur!Finaly you came!"Said a men while shaking hand"You must be Arthurs sons!**(ginniy didn't came she didn't likequidich)**And who is that red hair with hair like blood?She's very beautiful I might add!"I blushed at that comment,and little things make me blush"this is my son Cedric Diggory"He points to a boy next to him.

"Well,this are my son's Fred and George,the twins, and Ron, and this is Angel Potter" says.

"Angel Potter?"He asks"Well,nice to meet you"he says smiling at me"Let's go to the portkey ,shall we?"

We started walking MORE!until we reached the top of an colin.

"The portkeys that boot."Said pointing at and old boot."

"That's garvage"shouted Ron

"It's for the non-magical don't touch it by accident"I say

"That's right!"Said Mister Diggory, happy, maybe because I know why.

"Did you read about Portkeys already Angel?"Asked ,surprised"I only gave you the book 2 days ago!"

"What should I say?I rock"I say giggling and everyone started laughting.

"Well,"started killing the laugher"Hold on the boot in 3-

I stay close to it between the twins

"-2-"

I get ready…

"-1-"

I'm ready…

"NOW!"

He says as we all get a hold of it and start spinning and I felt like puking then when we got there and I let go of the boot but fall in something soft…wait it was a person…I picked my self up and say"Sorry!Are you okay?"I extended my hand to the person and saw…he was VIKTOR KRUM!MY QUIDDUICH HERO! I felt like those anime girls in heaven.

"Wa' it yo're first time o'n a portkey?(**was it you're first time on a portkey?)**"he asked accepting my hand,he was next to me up and still holding my hand I didn't have a crush on him,but he is my hero.

"Yes it ,sorry for falling on top of you"I say sending an apologetic smile.

"Don't vory**(Don't worry)**"He says smiling , which is strange since he almost never smiles(key word=almost)"'re yo'u here to see the vorld cup?"he asks

"Yes I am"I say simply

"Ya like Quiddi'h?(**You like Quiddich?)**"He asks curious.

"Why would I come here if I didn't?"I say rolling my eyes

"Voust girls 'ere come because the'y think I'm cute or the other players' 're**(Most girls here come because they think I'm cute or the other players are cute)**"He says looking me in the eyes seeing if I was lying HEY!THATS MY THING!

"You're a great seeker,probally one of the best or even the best in the world,and your 17"I say not lying a smiling a little

"Than'ks**(Thanks)**"He says, almost blushing."As you know I'm Viktor Krum,Vants**(Whats)** your name?"

"My name's Angel Potter nice meeting you."I say smiling my rare smiles to people (except the twins and my friends)

"Angel P'otter?"He ask surprised

"No the Easter Bunny"I say rolling my eyes.

He blushed,but you almost couldn't notice it, well people whit no attention would miss it…like Ron.."I did't mean to disrespect you but yo're nice and kind, I trough they would spoil the Girl-Who-Lived 'till she was a prat"he says with a sorry/guilty look.

"And I trough you were the most emotionless person in the world"I say

"Vay?**(Why)**"He asks curious

"I haven't seen you throwing hexes at the jornalists and telling them to mess with their own business yet."I say grining a little and he laughs a little too,but low.

" I vess we're even"he says smiling a small smile."We're ya watching ta game?"

"At the same box the Malfoy's I think"I say

"Are you all okay?"Says

"Vous that?"Asked Viktor

"That's Arthur Wesley,my bestfrieds dad."I say simply

"Vous your bestfried"asked Viktor curious

"George and Fred Weasley"I say happy

"Hogwart's praksters?"He asks"There's someone else in 'here group 'hey call Night-chan,and 'hey're Fox 'nd Foxie right"

"Yep,Foxie's George and Fox's Fred"I say mesing with him not saying who was

"Vou is Night-chan?"He asks curious

"Someone"I say smirking and he raises an eyebrow

"'you're a prankstar?"He asked surprised"since when?"

"Since my 1st year when I met them on the train."I say

I notice they were all looking at us and listening to our conversasion. But ignored them.

"Well, ve vill talk later ven the games over,I've got to go to your box anyway,since it's vere the british minister and my father the Burgaria minister vill ves nice meeting you you soon"He says kissing my hand at the end.

"Nice meeting you personaly to Viktor,See ya soon"I say smilling,but I didn't walked away and the twins started holding eachother in a hug:

"Viktor!Your so handsome and play so well as a seeker-"started Fred

"-But Angel,you fallen for me from the skys!You're really an angel-"continued George

-Viktor-

-Angel-"They were almost kissing

"We're not gonna kiss eachother thank you very much"They say as they separate to stand side by side

"But I trough you loved each other!You two snogging in the couch at night and in your room snogging almost getting laid"I say being dramatic,but the last part was true.

"Well kids stop being Dramatic"said "Let's go to our tent"

"We followed to our and the twins were the last and were having a chat

"Me and Viktor only just met"

"Then why were you talking to him so easily?"said Fred with jealousy of Viktor taking me,their best friend,but they will deny it.

"When the portkey stopped I falled on Viktor. Literally and I had to say sorry and we started talking."I SAY

"OH!Okay"George say

"And you two should look your door I saw you too when I was passing"I say and they both blush and were reader than their hairs.

I giggled which is very rare except with my friends…I am basicley emotionless with the people that give me bad vibes.

"We only have one tent so boys and Angel Will be in the same since Ginny doesn't want to and choose your beds and lay it of"Said .

I entered and there was a fucking kitchen in the tent!And beds but some needed to share,and a living room with a fire…it looked like 's house actually…with animal things…I started running one of the bunches and choosed the top one,and Fred and Geoge on the Bottom one

"Don't make too much noise"I whisper to them making them as red as my hair,and that's saying a ate something and waited for Charlie and Bill.

Charlie and Bill entered side by side,I swear they're a couple too.

"We're here and-"started Charlie but didn't finish because I hugged him and Bill closely, taking their air out.

"Angel!Nice to see you to but we need…AIR to live!"Says Bill, Almost without air , ALMOST.

"Sorry Bill"I answer or say laughing"You okay Charlie?"I ask

"I'm alive"He says with a big smile on his face.

"Come on kids,we got to go to the Top Box!"Says exited,and he didn't ask me about muggle things like televisions….weird….

"And Angel what's that muggle thing…pelevision works?"He asks curious,with the innocence of a child.I SWEAR sometimes he seems like a _Legilimens_.

"It's television"I say,trying not to roll my eyes,key word-trying ,he asked that like 1235 time already! "Didn't we have to go?"I ask innocently with my big emerald eyes shinning.

"Oh yes, come on now kids ! "Says .

We all got out of the tent and Ron pointed for us to buy omniculars or something to see the game better,only Ron,Me, and the twins brought started heading to the box and I was talking to my bestfriends,and showed them my new draw I make,but I hided it with a delusional charm for other people couldn't twins were as red as their hair!It was a draw I made of both of them..KISSING!..i trough I could use it as blackmail to get the maraunders map,my dad,godfather and honorary godfather ARE maraunders,it's more then they gave me the map in exange for the picture,Fred was grinning and George was blushing,and I said that now I knew who was the bottom and George seemed to want to hide in a hole somewhere,while Fred only blushed a little.I'm the only one who can tell them apart (yuppy!),well,exept themselves….

While we were going up the stairs this happends:

"AH!The Wealey family right?"Says Lucious Malfoy,Draco's 's cool but his father is a d*ck head."And is that Angel Potter?The-Girl-Who-Just-Doesn't-Know-How-To-Die?"He says in a snob-ish way…..and I ignore him..look Draco's on his side and he is smiling !He doesn't need to!It isn't his fault his father is a moth*******!I NEED sleep…I'm being a bitch right now…no!I can't be like Pansy!The world has ended!It's the Zombie apocalypse

"Hey Draco!How are you doing this fine evening?"I say smiling and half-Joking.

"Dray!Our dear!What are you doing here in this fine evening!"Said the twins joking and at the same time…It kinda freaks me out..

"Hey Angel,Gred and Forge,I'm fine what are you doing here."Draco asks,his father looking like he saw a ghost..oh yeah he doesn't know we are friends"And twins stop saying things together!It's weird!"Says Draco in a non-snob-ish way

"Thanks for voicing my thoughts my dear Trellawaynt or whatever her name is"I say grinning….

"Your welcome wolfy ,and shouldn't you know her name?"He asks,smirking,and his father looks like a fish,which is kinda funny.

"You go to her class to my dear Draco"I SAY ! I win

"…"

"…."

"….Touché…"He says after a while."From where will you see the game Angel?"

"The Top Box"I say making a "I-Don't-Care"movement with my shoulders.

His dad continued with a fish look and I,the twins and Draco started walking again(or going up the stairs which are MANY!)And the the others started going to (except Malfoy Senior).

I was talking to the twins and Draco now about pranks,Draco trying to make a move on me but I only see him as a friend and ignored we FINNALY make it and talked to Fudge,while Malfoy Sr sitted by his wife looking like a fish.

The game started and Irland won,but Bulgaria got the snich…Viktor looked more sexy seeing him in the seen….wait!wait!wait!rewind in my mind!I trought he was sexy?!I must of fallen down the stairs and someone levitated me and _obliviated_ me!Okay I was over reacting….

Oh!I was speaking to the Bulgarian minister during the game seemed to like that I didn't like to see Viktor's face and get interested in his seeker was a nice chat…wait remembered now..Didn't Viktor told me the minister was his Father?...Crap….I don't know why…. but crap….Wait why in Merlin name am I panicking?

"Viktor,my son,you were great,If your mother could of have come instead of that paperwork she would be jumping with joy!"Says the Bulgarian minister,he seems to speak well English,but only I noticed all the others are talking loud and Malfoy Senior is just….like a rock….kinda funny…

"But ve didn't vin Dad(**But we didn't win dad)**"Says Viktor that only I noticed is here(his dad noticed but..),Viktor is still wearing his clothes from the game and seems tired,he then notices me"Hi Angel"He says as he kisses my hand.

"Hi Viktor"I say smilling

"You too know each other?"Asked Viktor's dad

"Yes ve do,ve meet today,it vas Angel's first time using a portkey and she fell..on top of me"He says the last part with a smirk and he dad looks at us and I saw a I still hit Viktor on the head.

"It's not like it's my fault!And I said I was sorry your was a softh landing"I say the last part smilling.

"I'm not a bed!And why did you vit me?"He reclaims blushing and looking away,with his arms crossed.

"Stop acting like a 3 year-old and I hit you because you were being a idiot"I say crossing my arms too.

"Well Angel,why don't you come to our tent?It will be fun"The Bulgarian minister says and whispers the last part-"And I don't see Viktor acting like this in public in a long 's fun to mess with him sometimes"

"Can my friends come?"I ask innocently

"Your bestfriends,the Wesley twins?It must be fun,but the others must stay in your tent because our is "saysViktor and his dad together

" .Weasley,can me and the twins go?"I ask making puppy dog eyes…or better cub wolf eyes…

"Af…Okay you can but you have to be there tomorrow at noon,it's when we're going to the burrow" says.

"Okay thanks /Dad"Me and the twins say at the same the bulgarians chunkled.

We followed (me and the twins)Viktor and the Bulgarian minister to their tent.I spend all the way talking to Viktor about the game..and he asked me what my favourite colour was…and what familiar I had….anyway the twins will SO gonna tease me for this.

"Do you have a middle name Angel?"Asked Viktor curious

"Yes,actually I have 2 middle names"I say

"Whitch are?"He asks

"SO not gonna tell you"I say

"So cute!"Says Fred.

"What's cute?"I ask innocently

"So many prank targets!"Both of them say and I swear if this was an amine I would fall to the floor with an enormous sweetdrop. And Viktor and the Bulgarian minister started laughing.

We entered in their tent and it was beautiful,it had 3 beds separated by a black curtain…A little Italian kitchen,and a little living room with 3 sofas,each one with 2 tent was royal blue and Light Blue,the sofas were white and it was beautiful.

"You like it?"Asked Viktor,looking at the side blushing,again,not noticeable by other people's untrained eyes.

We were siting in the sofas, until the Bulgarian minister was called to a talk and we moved to the beds, and choose one in front of the other, Fred and George were sitting in one of them and me and Viktor on the other.

"Hey Viktor you wanna know Angel's full name?"asked Fred smirking.

"Yes I'd like to"said Viktor

"Don't you dare Fredrick Weasley!"I say/shout to him

"It's Angel Erza Lily Potter "Fred says smirking.

I sent a pillow at his face "I hate you!"I say embarrassed

"Love you to our dear self-adopted sister of ours"Said the twins

"I think it's a beautiful name,but so it's its owner"Said Viktor,again slightly blushing.

"Thanks"I say blushing a light shade of pink which was nearly invisible with my taned skin for hours on the sun, this summer; I spend a lot of time in the outside.

Then we heard screams outside.

* * *

**Night-Chan:Sorry for rewriting so soon i posted this with the 2 chapter i will tell you more things then.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ministry mess & Death Eaters Suck!**

"Wha the…?"Started Angel

"They are probably victory creams"Said the twins

"…Wait creams or screams?"I ask a little confused

"We mean screams!"They both reply blushing…I'm gonna blackmail them for this…

" DEATH EATERS!RUN!"we heard someone from outside

"If screaming Death Eaters is victory screams I don't wanna know what lost screams are"I say crossing my arms over my chest

"We gotta go, vast"Said Viktor and we got out of the tent. Chaos was all around us…tents seemed carpets , people running and screaming everyhere and then I saw mens (and women) wearing a black cover all body robes and a white mask…Death Eaters…Voldemort servants…I mean followers…yeah that…

The others started running to the florest but I ran towards the Death Eaters…mainly because I lost my second wand that I keep in case of emergencies that is Voldemort's twin wand…

Then a Death Eater wanted to face ne…just my luck…hey doesn't he have platiun blond hair?Great I'll be facing Malfoy Sr….

"Prepare to Die!"He screams

"I don't feel like dying right now you can come back another time!"I reply

"_Conjunctivitis"_He screams and we fight,me always excaping his spells.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Furnunculus!"_

"_Protego! Incendio!"_

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"_!_ _Stupefy"_I used a spell to create a Clone of me and hidded on a tree.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"ANGEL!"Screamed the twins as they jumped of a bush

"_Conjunctivitis_!"I scream to the Death Eather and he disappears in thin air…for Calypso sake!

"What are you doing here?"I ask them

"Looking fot the Easter Bunny what do you think we were doing?!"Says George"Stop disappearing in thin air!You made us worried sick!

"Sorry guys!"I say in front of them"I was looking for my 2nd wand I lost-"

"_Morsmorde"_Someone screams and the Dark Mark appears in the sky

"What the…"I strated

"Freeze!"Someone says and a bunch of minister aurors and a man appear.

"What do you want?"I ask

"You were found in the crime site…"He started

"In the what now?"Angel asked

"The dark mark appered and you are here!"He says

"I was looking for my 2nd wand"She stated

"Second wand?"

"Yeah the one connected to VoldyShorts that Dumb-ass-dore made me keep even tough my true one is more powerful only second to the elder wand"Said Angel and the aurors were trying hard not to laugh.

"As you were on the crime-"Started the guy

"Batman- I mean bagman stop their just kids!They couldn't castthe dark mark"Said

**(this scene is equal to the one in the movies…exept instead of Ron and Hermione it's the twins and Angel and Angel made fun og Bagman in the middle.I tried to find this online so I could base on that, because I don't have harry's 4rt book, but I couln't find and I don't remember well the scene or how winky appered…so yeah sorry for incoviniencs)**

Viktor and Angel talked by Owl during the next weeks 'till the start of the term,She and the twins pranked on The Burrow, hitted people,planned their shops,passed time ith Bill and Charlie,found theywere dating, and a prank to them using whipped was normal

got their supplies (with complains from everybody) but didn't buy dress robes to Angel and the twins,since they said they will buy them on a Hogsmade turned to days,days to weeks and soon enough it was the time they all been waiting for…Go back to Hogwards to prank and hang with their friends…and f*ck up Dumbles manipulative ways…Life was good,but not for long…

* * *

**NightChan:I'm sorry for the delay it's been 5 months!Well I started realized 1 month ago but I had to many ideas for storys and oneshots,I don't know if I will be able to update until summer but I will try1I've been very busy,and on Spring Break** **I was constantly being** **dragged from reading fanfictions and listening to music to spend time with my family and friends that I didn't have school days the teacher think that it's fun to drown us on school work and on weekends I was dead I was kinda having writters block on this story.**

**By the way this story will only cover Angel's 4****th**** year and an epilogue, I plan to make like 9 chapters…long chapters,with some Viktor/Angel, twins and Charlie/Bill romance, I might add some OC that will be Viktor's friends to be with some characters I will try to update but I have many test this period and I wanna pass to 8 grade…not that I have bad notes but I suck at math,one little mistake I don't pass and I'm not doing well with my native language Portuguese (sincerely WHY do I need to know grammer?)**

**Hope you like it!Also I also make videos and download episodes of certain series/movies and songs so that makes me lose some time,besides when iposted this story I was on a writing spree wich doesn't happen many times and has I didn't have any fics on I posted it..Review plese!I KNOW IT'S LITTLE BUT I REWROTE THIS AND I PROMISSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG**

**AND THANKS TO YOU ALL THAT REVIEWD!**


	4. Important AN THIS STORYI S IN HIATUS

**I'm so sorry guys but this story will be temporary in HIATUS. I have started the 3rd chapterbut i want to make 3 more chapter begore i post the 3rd and write more for the 2nd chapter!This A/N will later be replaced with a real chapterI pretend to have the story running again and hopely finished by the end of summer,but i don't think i can do that.**

**Thanks for you guys suport,and i'm editing the past chapters too because of the missing words and for your suport and folows guys!**


End file.
